While there are, in the prior art, a substantial number of grinding devices, as for coffee beans and like articles, such prior devices have not been entirely satisfactory, as requiring undue physical exertion for manual operation, or a source of external power and the expense, inconvenience and restriction associated therewith, requiring relatively high internal forces to achieve the desired grinding action so as to require extremely heavy construction, undue size and weight, fixed mounting, and otherwise lacking in broad, general acceptability.